1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system, and a method for generating a magnetic resonance image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diagnostic image of a subject is typically obtained using a medical imaging device or technique such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computer tomography (CT), or positron emission tomography (PET).
An MRI system typically obtains an image of biological tissue of a human body by using a magnetic field generated by a magnetic force. The MRI system applies a high frequency signal to the biological tissue to generate a resonance phenomenon by molecules within the biological tissue. Gradients are typically applied to the biological tissue to obtain space information about the biological tissue based on the tissues response to the applied gradients.